


Chai & Cinnamon

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Series: Argo Cafè [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: Calypso orders her caffine fix every morning at the Argo, what happens when someone disrupts that?





	Chai & Cinnamon

"Here you are, one grande chai latte." Will set a to-go cup on the counter in front of Calypso. She smiled gratefully. She didn't care for coffee, preferring her caffine boost from tea. Will also slid a small cardboard box with the shop's name printed on it. "And this is special for you. Luke and Annabeth thought it up and wanted your opinion."  
  
"Well tell them thank you and I'm sure it'll be delicious." Calypso handed over her debit card. As Will did the transaction, she sipped at the warm beverage. It was getting colder and she was dreading having to go outside again. Nevertheless, Will gave her back her card and she picked up the surprise treat and made way to the front door.  
  
The cafè was decently full, and filled with friendly chatter. Unfortunately she couldn't stay. Calypso wound her scarf around her neck and opened the front door. Within seconds, warmth seeped deep into her coat - if only because the person that just barreled through the door made her spill the contents of her cup.  
  
Calypso stared disbelieving at the small figure that worked it's way to the counter. Did they really fail to notice the fact that they'd just run into her?  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The figure - and most of the cafè - turned towards her at the outburst. The person turned out to be a dark skinned man (boy?) with elvish features and the biggest set of brown eyes she'd ever seen on a guy. She watched as he took in her appearance and his eyes grew impossible wider, "Dios mío, I appologize! Let me buy you a replacement to make up for it." He rambled off quickly and grabbed the nearest container of napkins. Calypso was stunned as he tried to mop up the moisture in her coat and she quickly stepped back from him.  
  
"Forget it," she spat, "I'm late for work and now I'm soaked. Thanks." Calypso stomped out of the cafè, irritation set in her face for the rest of the day.  
  
DoP  
  
Leo sat at the table closet to the pick up counter, stirring his drink sadly. Will continued to wipe the counter as he spoke, "You know I really still can't believe you made that girl spill her drink. You realise she comes in like, every day."  
  
"Then I'll just have to buy her one tomorrow. Ugh, I feel so stupid." Leo banged his head on the table, sloshing his own drink. Chai latte with tons of extra cinnamon on top was his ultimate favorite drink. He vaguely wondered what the mysterious woman had in her cup.  
  
"You should. I've told you before to look before you come in." The blond shook his head and tossed the rag he was using into a bucket, "Now get out, I'm closing up."  
  
"Fine fine, but take this," Leo deposited a ten dollar bill in Will's hand, "And buy her her drink tomorrow."  
  
Will stared at Leo before nodding. It wasn't often that he saw the kid anything but happy and excitedly planning new inventions. Quiet and slow, Leo left.  
  
DoP  
  
The next morning, Calypso entered the cafè slowly, on the watch for anymore reckless patrons. Seeing none she continued on to the counter and ordered again her normal. Will made it swiftly and handed it to her, declining her card when offered.  
  
"Nope, already taken care off." he smiled brightly at her dumbfounded expression.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Me,"  
  
Calypso turned to see the same man from yesterday. She rolled her eyes and shoved the cup into his hands, "I don't need your charity."  
  
Leo looked at the cup in his hands and then turned to her, "It wasn't charity, it was an apology. Since you didn't really let me do so yesterday." He added snippily.  
  
:I didn't have time to entertain falsities." Calypso turned her nose up at him, "And I don't have time now." With that she started off to the exit, once again without her morning fix.  
  
Leo set his jaw and ran after her, cup still in hand. Finally outside, he stopped her on the side walk, "Hey I'm trying to say I'm sorry over here. Could you hear a guy out for one damn second?"  
  
Heaving a sign and turning her heel Calypso glared, "Listen, I'm really not interested. I get it you're sorry, fine. But I have a job that I need to get to and for two days in a row now I haven't had my morning caffine."  
  
Leo held out the cup, "Just take it and I'll let this all go." For the first time, Leo noticed how bright her eyes are - fierceness aside. Actually, he was just noticing that she was gorgeous. Light make up if any, hair styled carefully out of her face.  
  
"Fine," she took the cup from him and was secretly glad. Already the warmth of the cup started to thaw her chilled fingers. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Leo, distracted by the lingering effects of their fingers brushing. No sooner had he said it, Calypso left, disappearing in the crowd.  
  
DoP  
  
Three days went by with no show from Leo and Jason was worried. Will had filled him in on the whole debacle and it was rare for the kid to not been heard from this long. Finally, just before closing Leo showed and ordered two chai tea latte one completely covered with cinnamon.  
  
"Two? Thirsty Leo?" Jason asked as he rung him up.  
  
"Nope, got me a hot date." He grinned from ear to ear. He took the drinks in either hand and practically skipped to the door. Jason watched him through the window.  
  
He was floored when he saw Leo hand off one of the cups to Calypso.


End file.
